Family Turmoil
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Melinda and Olivia are getting engaged and Melinda's Father is not pleased at the news. Femslash
1. Chapter 1: Olivia's Question

**Family Turmoil**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

Stars:

Olivia Benson

Melinda Jaraeu

Juanita Jaraeu

Carlton Jaraeu

Amanda Rollins

Casey Novak

Alex Cabot

Odafin "Fin" Tutuola

Don Cragen

John Munch

Monique Jeffries

Abbie Carmichael

_Summary: Melinda and Olivia are getting engaged and Melinda's Father is not pleased at the news. Femslash_

Family/Drama

**Chapter 1: Olivia's Question**

Melinda Jaraeu's Office, New York City Coroner's Building

8:45 PM (Local Time)

Medical Examiner Melinda Jaraeu was working late on a report on a rape/homicide victim named Ellen Simpson, she had been working since six o'clock and was beyond hungry. Just then there was a light tap on her office door, Melinda looked up and saw her girlfriend Detective Olivia Benson standing there holding a picnic basket in her right hand. Melinda opened the door and Olivia walked inside.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" the tall brunette asked. "Tired and a little hungry, Liv." Melinda said as she smiled at the gorgeous detective. "I think that I can do something about that, Mel sweetie."

Melinda blushed as Olivia took the seat across from Melinda and put the basket on Melinda's desk.  
"I hope you like smoked ham and peach cobbler, Melinda."

"Oooh they are my favorites, you remembered." Olivia smiled and licked her lips suggestively. "I always remember my baby's favorites." "I bet you do, my dear Liv." Melinda replied.

The women ate the food and engaged in friendly conversation. "Are you done for the night, Mel?"

the brunette detective asked as she threw the paper plates away.

"Yeah, I am now, why?" Melinda answered. Olivia walked over to Melinda and hugged her.

"I want to take you home and make you scream my name all night long." Melinda felt her pussy become wet as she listened to Olivia's sexually charged words, Melinda closed her eyes and sighed.

Melinda led Olivia to the parking lot, heading to a white 2011 Dodge Neon R/T sport compact with custom wheels and blue stripes on the hood, roof and trunk.

Melinda unlocked the doors, then Olivia got in the passenger seat and buckled herself in. Melinda put on her seat belt and started the car. Putting the car in gear, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Maddison Parkway.

The rest of the drive was relativly quiet, until Melinda pulled into their driveway.

Olivia was already slipping off her denim jacket as she and Melinda entered their house. By the time the door clicked shut, Olivia was in Melinda's arms. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to the taller brunette. Olivia moved Melinda's hands down to her saucy ass, she gave it a little squeeze.

"I've missed you, you know." Melinda giggled a little in response before kissing Olivia on the neck.

"Mmmmm... I know, I missed you today too.." Olivia moaned as she felt Melinda's hands slide inside her jeans.

Slowly Melinda removed Olivia's soaked panties and tossed them aside, Olivia took Melinda by the hand and led her into the bedroom. Once there the two lovers moved towards the bed and let themselves fall onto it. Olivia buried her face in Melinda's red silk blouse, causing Melinda to moan softly.

"Please, O-Olivi..a ... please, DON'T STOP!" the ebony woman pleaded.

Olivia unbuttoned Melinda's' blouse and pulled it off her shoulders, revealing her pink silk bra.

"Oh, Melinda baby, I love you so much." Olivia whispered as she stroked Melinda's silky smooth face.

Melinda leaned up and pressed her lips against Liv's and rolled her over. Now that Melinda was on top, she slowly took off Olivia's cream white shirt, revealing the black lace bra that she was wearing underneath.

"Liv, you are so gorgeous." Melinda murmured.

"OH, M-MEL! NOW! PLEASE DO ME NOW!" Liv screamed.

Melinda slowly parted Olivia's toned olive thighs and slid a finger inside of her detective, then Melinda started moving it in and out of Olivia.

"Oh, God! This feels so good! Melinda baby!" Olivia bellowed loudly.

Melinda smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Olivia, Melinda reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large blue strap-on. Melinda saw Olivia smile gleefully as she watched her ebony lover put the toy around her slender waist. Melinda then proceeded to enter Olivia slowly, very slowly.

Melinda kept going as far as she could inside Olivia. Liv started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Melinda vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Olivia to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Melinda's crotch and waist. Then the brunette beauty collapsed into her lover's arms.

Olivia and Melinda fell asleep in each other's arms sometime later. Olivia woke up first and saw that it was almost three o'clock the next afternoon.

"Aw geez, I didn't know it was so late." the dark haired detective groaned. "Oh, man. Cragen is gonna be so pissed."

"Mmmmm ... what's wrong, Liv?" Melinda asked.

"We overslept, Mel baby ... I'm late. I've got to get..."

Melinda pulled Olivia back into bed with her and gave the detective a long passionate kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. Fin called and said that you don't have to come in today."

"Oh." Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

Melinda smiled at Olivia. "Come on Liv, I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

Melinda took Olivia into the bathroom, where Liv was greeted with a welcome sight. The bathtub was filling up slowly with water.

"Surprise babe." Melinda whispered in Olivia's right ear.

"Oh, Mel, sweetie you're amazing." Olivia complimented with unrestrained glee.

A few moments later they were stepping into the tub together. Melinda got in behind Olivia and started massaging her shoulders, gently working out the tension in Olivia's overworked muscles.

"Mmmmm ... babe, that feels wonderful." Olivia moaned. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"I went to China while I was in the Air Force and met this healer named Su Li. She taught me all about the pressure points in the human body and how to relieve pain with massage."

"Well remind me to ask you to do this again the next time I get really tense." the brunette said in a near whisper.

Melinda slid her right hand down into the water, sliding two fingers inside of Olivia's pussy. Liv closed her eyes and moaned.

"You like?" Melinda whispered as she licked Olivia's left ear slowly.

"Uh-huh!" Olivia moaned as she felt Melinda go deeper inside of her. "Ohhh! Melinda! YES! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! I NEED YOU AHHHH!"

Melinda moved her fingers faster, causing Liv to buck wildly splashing water onto the linoleum floor. Melinda leaned against Olivia. Melinda could feel that Olivia was near orgasm, so she sped up her attack.

"Ooooohhhh ... M-Mel ... YOU FEEL SOOOO DAMN GOOOOD INSIDE OF ME!" Olivia moaned.

Then Olivia came, dousing Melinda's hand with her fulfillment.

"Thank you, Melinda baby." Olivia gasped as she turned around and faced the black woman, who is holding up her cum drenched hand. Olivia took Melinda's hand in hers and began sucking her lover's fingers clean of her cream.

"Come on Liv, let's take this into the bedroom." Melinda said in a seductive tone which Olivia had never heard from her before.

(One hour later...)

They sat down and ate and engaged in light conversation about their jobs, then Olivia suddenly changed the subject. "Mel, have you thought about the prospect of us having children?" the brunette asked. "Yes, I have Liv." Melinda answered. "I would love to be a Mother someday, Olivia." "Good, because well I was wondering if you would consider having a child with me?" Melinda's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Olivia. "Yes Olivia, I'll have a baby with you, but first..."

Melinda slowly got down on one knee and takes Liv's left hand. "Olivia Benson, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?"Melinda asked.

Olivia's brown eyes filled with tears as she gazed longingly at Melinda Jaraeu, the love of her life. Olivia smiled at Melinda.

"Yes, Melinda. I will marry you." Olivia said. Melinda stood up and kissed Olivia lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Olivia." "I love you too my sweet Melinda."


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Keep Everyone Happy

**Chapter 2: Can't Keep Everyone Happy**

Melinda called her family in Louisiana. Everyone was thrilled about Olivia and Melinda's engagement, everyone except Melinda's Father Carlton. Melinda's Mother Juanita and her sister Ruby said that they would fly up to New York to help Melinda plan the wedding, Melinda asked her Mother to give her away and for Ruby to be her Maid Of Honor. Juanita and Ruby were overjoyed and happily agreed to be in the wedding, Melinda already figured that he Dad wouldn't be attending and knowing this hurt Melinda and Olivia could tell.

"You ok, Mel?" Olivia asked gently. "I wish Dad would come too, I really want him to be there." Melinda said sadly before setting the phone down and looking up at Olivia.

"Olivia, you know that I love you, right?" Melinda said. Olivia nodded, but kept her silence.  
"Please understand Liv, I want you in my life, I need you in it but..." Melinda trailed off suddenly.  
"You don't want to marry me, right Mel sweetheart?" Liv inquired before she turned and walked away from Melinda, who got up and quickly followed the brunette.

"Liv wait... please." Melinda pleaded, "Why Melinda?" Olivia said after turning around and facing Melinda.  
"I embarass you, don't I? You'd probably prefer a man anyway so you'd make your Father happy at least." Olivia said as tears streamed down her face. "Fine Melinda, I'm leaving. You and your Father don't have to worry about me anymore." Olivia said, then she turned away from Melinda and moved towards the door, suddenly-.

"Olivia, stop. Don't leave." Melinda said, Olivia stopped and turned around to face her brown eyed girlfriend. Melinda looked at her with tears in her eyes, she opened her arms to Olivia. Olivia smiled and ran into her fiance's embrace.

Melinda whispered soothing words to Olivia as she caressed her hair gently. "I'm sorry Liv honey, I...I was just afraid." Melinda said gently. "Of your Father?" Olivia asked, Melinda shook her head no, which confused Olivia. "What are you afraid of, Melinda-." Melinda kissed Olivia, the kiss was gentle and sweet. Melinda gently wiped away Olivia's tears after she broke the kiss.

"I'm afraid of the true depth of my feelings for you, Olivia." Melinda whispered. "Do you think that I would leave you, Mel?" Olivia asked. "I think about it all the time, Liv." Melinda admitted.

"Melinda baby, I'll never leave you... ever, I love you too much." Liv said with a smile.  
"I love you too, Olivia. I can't wait until we get married." Melinda said before she wrapped her arms around Olivia.  
"I can't wait either, babe." Olivia replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Homecooking

**Chapter 3: Sweet Homecooking**

Ruby and Juanita arrived in New York a week later, where they were greeted by Melinda. Melinda hugged her Mom and sister. "Nice to see the two of you." Melinda said after she broke the hug.

"Everyone is so happy for the two of you, Melinda sweetie." Juanita said, Melinda dropped her gaze suddenly, the person she wanted to be there the most had out right disowned her and said that if she and Olivia ever had children he didn't want to have anything to do with their "demon seed" Melinda bursts into tears when Juanita tells her what her Father said to her before she left Louisiana. "I'm so sorry Melinda, your Father is a fool, and I told him so." Juanita said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Mom." Melinda said as she wiped a tear from her right eye. "We love you and Olivia so much, you know that right?" Ruby said. "Thanks Mom, Ruby. Come on, let's go home. Liv is waiting for us with dinner." Melinda said. The trio load up Melinda's new 2013 green Honda CR-V and head over to Melinda and Olivia's apartment.

Meanwhile, Olivia is at home in the kitchen in an apron preparing some good ol' soul food dishes for Ruby and Juanita's visit, Olivia was nervous about this, Olivia really wanted to impress her future in-laws so she followed each recipe to the letter, making sure she had everything that she needed. Before long the kitchen was filled with the aroma of Red Beans and Rice, Crawfish Gumbo, Fried Chicken, Turnip Greens, Macaroni & Cheese, and hot buttermilk buscits. Liv also prepared some desserts, she made a rich and creamy Red Velvet Cake and a Sweet Potato Pie that was cooling in the window. Olivia poured three glasses of Pink Lemonade and set them on the the dining room table before pouring her own. Right at that moment Melinda pulled into the driveway with Juanita and Ruby, Olivia was giddy with excitement.

She nearly ran to the door and opened it, Melinda was surprised to say the least to see her fiance' in an apron.  
"Welcome Juanita, Ruby, I hope you two are hungry." Liv said as she stepped aside to let Melinda, Ruby, and Juanita inside. "Liv, y-you cooked?" Melinda asked, clearly puzzled. Olivia nodded, she was smiling brightly as she led the three women into the dining room.

"Mel, could you help me in the kitchen?" Olivia asked politely. "S-sure Liv." Melinda replied, still not sure what to expect when she walked into the kitchen. Melinda turned around and faced Ruby and Juanita.  
"Mom, Ruby have a seat at the table, the food will be right out." Melinda said as Ruby and Juanita sat down at the table.

Then Melinda followed Olivia into the kitchen. "So Liv, what all did you make?" "Take a peek for yourself, babe." Olivia replied.

Melinda opened the first pot and squealed with delight when she saw the Crawfish Gumbo.  
"Oh Liv, how did you do all of this?" Melinda asked.

"I asked your brother CJ what the family's favorite dishes are and I searched the internet for the recipes, I hope that they're right." Olivia said nervously as Ruby came running into the kitchen after hearing Melinda's squeals.

"Is everything all right in here?" Ruby asked. "Smell this." Melinda said with a smile.  
Ruby walked over and stood beside Melinda and inhaled the familiar aroma of the gumbo, Ruby closed her eyes and licked her lips slowly. "Mom is going to be so happy when she sees all of this delicious food, Melinda. Remind me to thank CJ when Mom and I get ready to leave." Melinda laughed at Ruby's comment and nodded. "Sure thing sis." Melinda said. "Ok Ruby, go and sit with Juanita while Mel and I bring out the plates." Olivia said with a wink.  
Ruby hurried back out to the dining room and took her seat at the table. Melinda and Olivia finished preparing the plates before taking them out to their guests, Juanita's eyes li up when she all of her favorite dishes on her plate. "Wow Melinda, this looks so good." Juanita said. "Uh I didn't cook the food, Olivia did." Melinda said, Juanita looked at Olivia, who is smiling ear to ear with pride. "Wow Olivia, this all looks so good." Juanita says, which makes Olivia blush. "There is also some red velvet cake and sweet potato pie in the kitchen if anyone would like some." Olivia said. "Look at my baby, going all Betty Crocker on me." Melinda teased, Olivia blushed even deeper this time, just then Olivia's phone rang, it was Munch.

"Benson." "Liv, it's Munch you and Melinda are needed down at Mercy General, a twenty-one year old woman was raped and murdered in her hospital room." "What?" Olivia said as she jumped up from her seat and headed to the bedroom. 'Uh-oh, trouble.' Melinda thought.

"Mom..." Melinda started to say, but Juanita cut her off. "Go on sweetie, do your job." Juanita says while giving her daughter a smile. "You two be careful out there sis." Ruby said.

"We will, enjoy the food." Melinda said before she followed Olivia into the bedroom.  
"Liv, what's the matter?" Melinda asked. "Rape/Murder at Mercy General." Olivia said.  
"What?" Melinda said. "Yeah, we'll go in seperate cars so no one will get suspicious." Olivia added.  
"Okay." Melinda said before she and Olivia left to go to Mercy General.

Olivia and Melinda arrived at Mercy General Hospital in seperate cars, Fin, Munch, and Jeffries were already there waiting for them.

"Well, look you guys, Benson and Warner actually decided to come to work today, imagine that." Munch smirked.

"Oh can it, Munch." Olivia snapped, which suprised Melinda a little. Munch rolled his eyes in response.  
Melinda goes in and looks at the body while Olivia talked to the nurse on call, Silvia Cox.

"Ms. Cox, what can you tell me about what happened to your patient?" Olivia asked.  
Silvia sighed and began explaining her story.


	4. Chapter 4: Tradgety On The Horizon

Chapter 4

Silvia Cox and Olivia went into the nurse's breakroom and sat down at the conference table.

"Ok Ms. Cox, tell me everything that you can remember." Silvia nodded and sighed.  
"There was an accident on the interstate around six o'clock, a twenty-one year old woman named Amy Lawson was brought in, she had a fractured wrist and a sprained right ankle." Silvia explained, Olivia nodded her understanding. Silvia sighed and continued.

"We reset Amy's ankle and gave her some pain meds for her wrist, then I went on my rounds. When I came back through I saw him in Amy's room, he had a syringe in his left hand." "Can you tell me the man's height, weight, or eye color, Ms. Cox?" Liv asked.

"Yes, he was about 6'2", white, blue eyes and wearing a long white lab coat. He took off when I called out to him." Olivia wrote down everything Silvia had said, then Olivia thanked Silvia and left the hospital.

**Meanwhile, back at Melinda & Olivia's place...**

Juanita and Ruby are putting away the dishes that they had used, even though Melinda had offered to do it.  
All of a sudden the phone rang, Melinda picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" "My name is Dr. Selma Lopez, from the Baton Rouge Cardiac Trauma Center. Do you know a Carlton Lee Jaraeu?" "Yes, he is my Father, is something wrong?" Melinda asked, becoming worried.

"He has suffered congestive heart failure, we were able to revive him but we don't know if it will happen again, so we are taking every precausion. He is resting comfortablly now, can you come here Ms. Jaraeu, he's asking for his daughters and his wife." Melinda wiped her eyes clear of tears.

"W-we'll be there as soon as possible." Melinda said.  
Melinda then hangs up the phone and falls to her knees, tears once again falling from her eyes. Ruby came into the living room and hugged Melinda tightly.

"It's Dad again, isn't it?" she asked. Melinda nods slowly as she wiped her eyes again. "I'll call Olivia while you and Mom get us some plane tickets." Ruby said reassuringly.

"O-ok, thank you Ruby." Melinda said quietly. Olivia had stopped for coffee and to get Melinda her favorite cappuccino after she left Mercy General, Olivia could only imagine the pain that Amy Lawson's family was going through, though Olivia thought it was selfish she was glad that it wasn't her or Melinda in that situation, Liv smiled when she thought about her gorgeous ebony fiance'.

She honestly could not to be apart of Melinda's family forever, even if her father didn't except her and Mel's relationship. Olivia had finally gotten what she had been craving for so long: A loving family that treated her like she belonged, Liv couldn't and wouldn't ask for anything better.

Olivia heard her phone ringing as she was pulling into the driveway, she sighed and picked it up off the center console.

"Benson?" she said. "Olivia, where are you?" Ruby's frantic voice asked.  
"I just pulled into the driveway, why, is something wrong?" the brunette asked.

"M...my Dad's heart stopped, the doctors want us to fly down to Baton Rouge to see him."

"I see, is Melinda all right?" Liv asked. "No, she's really taking it hard, Olivia." Ruby said.

Olivia killed the engine and hopped out of the car before she hurried inside.  
"Melinda, sweetie I'm right here." Olivia said after she came through the door. Melinda gave Olivia a tearful smile when she saw her brunette lover. "Oh Liv." Melinda sobbed as she ran over to Olivia and wrapped her arms around Olivia tightly.

"It's going to be ok Melinda, your Dad is going to pull through this, just have faith in God baby." Olivia whispered before she planted a gentle kiss on Melinda's forehead.

"Liv... w-will you come with us? I really need you there for support." Melinda said between sobs.

"Sure Melinda, I'd be happy to go with you and your family-." Olivia said before Juanita cut her off.

"You're a part of our family too, sugar, no matter what Carlton says. We all love you and right now Melinda needs you to be strong for her." Olivia smiles and nods at Juanita.

"Thank you for those kind words, Juanita." Olivia said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia, Melinda, Ruby, and Juanita all board a flight to Baton Rouge, even though Olivia knew how Melinda's father felt about her she didn't care. She was going to be there for Melinda, Ruby,  
and Juanita no matter what. The four women took the two hour flight to Louisiana, Melinda and Ruby's brother CJ was waiting for them at the airport to take them to the Medical Center.

"How's Dad doing, CJ?" Ruby asked as he pulled into the hospital's parking garage. "Ruby, he asked me not to say anything." CJ said sadly, Juanita sighed and shook her head.

"That man can be so stubborn sometimes." Juanita muttered as the group got onto the elevator, Melinda grasped Olivia's right hand and sqeezed it gently, Liv looked at Melinda and gave her a reassuring smile. 'Don't worry Melinda, he's going to pull through this just fine.' Olivia thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back in New York...

Amy Lawson's killer was on the prowl again, this time he chose a children's hospital to target. Wearing his trademark white overcoat as he walked down the hallway, the man passed the Nurse's Station without saying a word. He came to the room of seven year old Susie Yvonne Branch, who had just gotten her tonsils taken out and was sleeping peacfully.

The man reached into his pocket and grabbed his syringe that was full of Thallium, he then walked over to Susie's bed and pulled back the sheets.

"Sorry kid, this isn't personal." he said quietly. He unzips his pants and pulls out his penis before he climbs into the bed with the little girl, the man then proceeds to inject the Thallium into Susie before pushing his manhood inside of her. Susie opened her eyes and was about to scream when her attacker placed his hand tightly over Susie's mouth.

"Say one word and you're as good as dead, missy." he growled. Susie nods slowly as tears filled her eyes, then the man began to rape Susie.

Susie struggled in vain against the man for a while, but then she started feeling weaker and weaker until she passed out while the man was still inside her.

He then put the syringe back in his pocket and slipped out of the room.

Olivia, Melinda, Ruby, Juanita, and CJ all sat out in the hallway outside of Carlton's room waiting on word from the doctor on Carlton's condition.

"Oh, I can't stand the waiting, I need to know something now." Melinda said as she leaned against Olivia, who readily embraced her ebony fiance'.

"Try and calm down, please Melinda." Liv said gently, Melinda sighed while Olivia stroked her hair gently.


End file.
